The New Slave
by JaniLove15
Summary: The twins have been slaves to there master as long as they can remember, but what will happen when master buys a new slave. Waring: Rape and boyXboy


A/N I'm going to finish revenge and jealously but I been working hard trying to earn money so be pacaint with me and yes im aware I'm a terrible when it comes to English I'm actually have a D because my stupid teacher never teaches (isn't the school district great). Anyways just finished watching the ouran series and fell in love, and I'm aware I'm late. Hope you enjoy –Jani

Disclaimer: If own this you'd be watching it not reading it.

The next day as I woke up I noticed that I was no longer in Hikaru's arms. He was sitting on my chair and my master was in front of him. I saw him pour some powder into the glass of water and hand it off to Hikaru, who was perfectly naked with a collar and shackles on. He looked scared as he drank the water. I knew what it was, the Date Rape drug. I sat up as Hikaru finished the water. He looked dizzy and fell to his side panting a little. Master ran his fingers over Hikaru's chest and instantly Hikaru had an erection.

"Good slave," my master smirked and then saw me awake. He took another glass of water and handed it to me. I assumed it had the drug in it so I glared at him; in return I received a slap.

"Drink it bitch," he growled. I whimpered and drank it. I felt dizzy at first and then extremely hot and horny.

"Wh-...wha-..." I couldn't say a word for a moment. I looked up to see Master taking my clothes off and placing shackles on my wrists and feet.

"I am having guests over. They like hot horny boys in cold chains." My master smirked and took out two small butt plugs. "I want you two to cook, clean, and serve my guests with these inside you, all day," he demanded and I moaned as I felt the hard plastic slide into me. It stopped and he tapped the plastic piece that covered my hole. I twitched and squirmed a little. I heard Hikaru moan as his own plug was set into place.

"The only time you may take these out is if one of my guests wants it out of you for whatever reason." My master order. I rubbed my nipples and my cock, I just felt so horny and everything master was doing felt so good. My tongue hung out a little as I toyed with myself and watched Hikaru do the same. That just excited me even more.

"Look at you pathetic horny sorry excuses for humans. You're both just bitches in constant heat." My master laughed and closed the door as he left. I stood and gasped from the pain of the plug inside me. Walking was going to be a bitch. I managed a waddle over to Hikaru and knelt down licking the nipple he was playing with. I couldn't help myself. He moaned and panted pushing my head closer to him. I heard a tap on the door.

"No fucking! You have work to do! Hikaru I want this place spotless! Koru! Make lunch!" my master demanded and so we quickly got to work. Sometimes we came from the feeling of the plug inside us and Hikaru would have to clean it up again. I made some soup for the guests as well as sandwiches and party platters. I prepared some tea and tea cakes, master always had to be fancy when he threw a party. I set everything out except for the cheese and crackers I had on a tray. I'd have to walk around like a waiter with those. It was so degrading but I had no choice. Of course it couldn't have been as bad as Hikaru's job. He had to place himself on display like some type of art work in a clear glass container. It had holes cut into it for tips or glory holes. He set himself up in the container that was fit for three and started stroking and teasing himself as guests arrived. I tried not to look as I knew that I'd want to attack him if I saw him but I couldn't fight off my raging erection. The guests came in and sat down like it was a normal restaurant. It was mainly men but there were two women. The wives of two of the men.

I mastered the art of walking with a plug and a boner at the same time while holding the tea kettle waiting for someone to ask for more tea. One man smirked at him and I looked away. "You slut I waiting, I want some more!" he cruelly said and I had no choice but to go over and look at him. I knelt down beside him and poured some tea into his cup, he had a hard dick as well. I screamed in pain as boiling hot tea was splashed onto my chest, stomach, and cock, even some on my face. I looked up and he was smirking again, I felt my skin burn as he smirked. He pushed me down with his foot making the kettle bang on the tile floor. My master did nothing; he just continued to talk with the others. I yelped as I lay in a puddle of boiling hot tea. He the man forced me onto my stomach, pulled out the butt plug and started eating me out. I moaned and squirmed in the hot drink from pleasure and burning. I felt the second and third degree burns cover my body. Hikaru pounded on the glass calling my name as the man's tongue worked my hole and decorated my walls in a thick layer of saliva. I moaned more and tried to squirm free but my body betrayed me.

"Come on little slut, show daddy a good time," the man growled and turned me over pushing his cock towards my face. I started sucking him off and clenched my eyes as the man's wife crawled over me, her skirt was still there but I saw that she wore nothing underneath. They were kissing over top of me. One of the man's hands was caressing her breast while the other carried my cock. I moaned and cried and even gaged on his cock a few times.

"Make him eat me out baby." I heard the woman say, I begged God to make him say no but as always god was on everyone else's side but mind. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and forced his wife's pussy over my lips. I whimpered and started eating her out, I hated pussy. I liked cock and ass. I felt one of their lips around my cock and moaned.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called from the glass and gasped as a cock was shoved into the cut out hole. He looked at me and then at master who gave him warning glares. He then started sucking on the man. Their combined moans and the moans of the remaining couple as well as the one on top of me made an electric orgasm rush through my body and I came. I felt hot cum drip down my face and throat and heard a scream as the woman on top of me orgasmic. Cum fell on body from her husband's cock, I was covered head to toe in several people's hot liquid. I was going to welcome an icy cold bath if master allowed be to shower. I panted on the floor as the original man who started to rape me licked away all the cum and kissed me forcing most of it down my throat. I swallowed and whimpered closing my eyes not wanting to look at him. The chains on my hands and legs tinkled as I squirmed.

Finally the guests left after we could take no more and thanking my master for the good time. When they left I was still on the floor barely able to move from the pain. I saw another chain hook up to the middle of the one connecting my hands and my arms were pulled over my head as I was dragged across tile, then rug, hard wood, and finally downstairs onto concrete.

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream. It bled. The chains were taken off and I whimpered. My master smacked me and I squeaked. I noticed Hikaru beside me for the first time. He curled up against me almost crying. I could feel him shaking from the cold still air, forcing tears back. The door closed and my eyes did the same as I slowly drifted off. The door opened again and lips touched mine. It was my master, he thought I was asleep.

"You're such a good whore, Kaoru. I love you," he whispered and kissed me again this time with a passion I didn't know he had. He then left for the rest of the night and I fully fell asleep. In my lover's arms as he held me protectively...

JaniLove15: Cliff hangers suck, I know, but tune in Friday and I'll have two new stories up okay.

Spoiler alert: The master is Kyoya and he will buy a new slave. Anyone who can guess will get a special shout out.


End file.
